Pups go to School
Author Tycoonlover1359 File Click here for the file I work on. Summary There is a bully at school, and the PAW Patrol needs to help Alex overcome this bully, but there is an unexpected guest: Brutus. Characters *Brutus (Made by Gman581996) *Brutus's owner (This is what he will be called in the story) *Ryder *Chase *Rubble *Skye *Rocky *Zuma *Marshall *Alex Story The pups were at the lookout playing soccer, or frisbee. Ryder was inside playing a video game when he got a call from Alex. Chase: *kicking the soccer ball to Marshall* I like playing soccer with you all. Marshall: I'm ganna get it! I'm ganna get! *Misses the ball* I missed it. Aw. I'll get it. Inside the lookout Ryder's pup-pad: BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Alex: Hi Ryder. Can you help me? Ryder: What's wrong Alex? Alex: There's a bully at school. Can the PAW Patrol help me? Ryder: Sure Alex. No bully is too big, no pup is too small! PAW Patrol, to the lookout! The pups: Ryder needs us! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol symbol) Chase: Ready for action Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Ok pups, Alex called today saying that there is a bully at school. He wants us to help him over come his fear of him. Skye: Aww, I hope Alex is ok. That bully could really hurt him. Rubble: We have to help! Zuma: Alex is counting on us. Rocky: We have to help Alex! Ryder: I need all you pups. Alex enjoys being with all of you, so him being with you pups might help him over come his fear. Can you pups go by yourself? I have to attend another job. Chase: Sure Ryder. I'll takeover while you are at your job. Ryder: Thanks Chase. The pups: *howl* (Scene Changer: Chase's badge) Chase: Hi Alex. Have you seen the bully lately? Alex: Hi pups. No I haven't seen him lately, but he is here at school. Rocky: Ok, Alex. We'll just follow you around until you see the bully, ok? Alex: Ok! A few minutes later, Alex spotted the bully. He was walking in the hallway. Alex: *pointing at the buly* There he is! There he is! *Runs toward the bully, the pups follow* Unknown: Well, Well, Well. If it isn't little Alex. Here to try and stop me again, or do you need another lesson? Skye: Hey! Don't talk to our friend like that! Zuma: Yeah! Stop doing that! Unknown: Well, if it isn't the PAW Patrol. I guess I'm not the only one who brought someone to school with them. Chase: What? What do you mean? Unknown: *Pulls out a pup-carrier and open the door. Another pup comes out and the PAW Patrol gasps* This is what I mean. Brutus: Hello. Chase: *Taking a few steps back, as the rest of them did the same* You're Brutus's owner? Brutus: Yes he is, and he is the bully of this school. *Standing on hind legs* Now, who wants to get hurt first? The pups: *All of them but Marshall take one step back. Marshall is just humming with his eyes closed* Skye: *Shaking Marshall* Marshall! Marshall:*Facing the pups, completely unaware that Brutus is behind him* Woah. Did we find the bully? Chase: You could say that, but it's more two bullies. Marshall: What do you mean, Chase? Rocky: Marshall, if you want to know, turn around. Marshall: Huh? *Turns around* Wha-What are you doing here Brutus? WAIT! Brutus is here!? *gulp* Brutus's Owner: Brutus, just get back in there. You can pulverize them later. Brutus: *Getting back on four paws* You're lucky, you little mongrel. Marshall: Whew. That was close. Rocky: Way too close. Alex: So what are we going to do about him? Chase: Well, the best thing we can do is help you overcome your fear of him. If Brutus is with his owner, who is the bully, we can't get near him without getting hurt form Brutus. If you overcome your fear of him, then he won't want to bully you anymore. Zuma: So what are we going to do? Chase: Hmm. Alex, what does Brutus's owner usually do to you when he bullies you? Alex: Hmm. Usually he just says words that aren't nice. But for older kids I know he'll try to hurt them. Chase: Well, for you, just ignore the words he says it you. I'm not sure about the older kids. As Chase says this, the bell rings signaling lunch time. This means that Brutus will be allowed out of his carrier, meaning he can wander the school halls. Marshall: What does that bell mean? Alex: That means it's time for lunch. That's also means that the others can left out their pets. Anyway, thanks pups. I have a treat for you. *throws a dog treat for each of the pups* You're good pups. *Walks away* Chase: Wait, if people's pets are allowed out, that means that Brutus is out. We'd better get going before Brutus catches up to us. Brutus: Too late. I already have. Now what are here for? Zuma: *gulp* hehe... We were just here to help Alex over come his fear of your owner. Marshall: Yeah. We were just helping Alex. Chase: Let us leave, Brutus. *Walks to the side, Brutus gets in front of him* Brutus: You aren't leaving this school without a fight. Rocky: Then I will fight you, again. Brutus: No. I will chose this time. *Looking at all the pups* Hmm. *Points at Chase* You're going to fight me. Chase: Me? Brutus: Yes. How it works is if you win you get to leave, and I get nothing, but if I win you still get to leave but you have to show me what you do on your next mission. Chase: ok. What if it's a draw? Brutus: Oh there won't be a draw. *thinking* Hehe. No there won't. *Out loud* We'll fight in the cafeteria. When it's empty that is. *Walks away* Chase: How am I going to beat Brutus? I havn't trained much to beat him. Marshall: Just do what I did Chase: do my best, and forget the rest. Rocky: Yeah Chase. Don't let the fact that Brutus is stronger than you put you down. Remember, I beat Brutus and he was stronger then me. Marshall: He was kinda weak, I guess. Atleast agenst you. Brutus: Weak? You said I'm weak!? Marshall: *Gulp* He's behind me isn't he? Chase: *Nods his nead* Brutus: *Angry* Marshall: *Turning around* H-Hi B-Brutus. W-When do you get here? Rocky: *Getting between Brutus and Marshall* Don't hurt him Brutus. Brutus: *Grabbing Rocky and lifting him up* I can hurt him if I want to. Zuma: Stop threatening us, Brutus! Skye: Yeah! Stop that, Brutus! Brutus: *Dropping Rocky* Well. These two little twerps are trying to protect their friends. Fine, Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories